


Chocolate Dipped

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Remus has a specific birthday request for his first birthday with Sirius at his side.





	Chocolate Dipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ides_of_March 2008. Beta'd by the amazing florida_minxie and thank you as always for the read over to torino10154 and for the smut Viagra.

"Padfoot, tomorrow's my birthday," Remus said looking at the man who lay next to him. 

Sirius didn't respond but feigned sleep for a little while longer. 

"This is my first birthday with us being together as a couple." Sirius made an indistinct noise in his throat. "That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Moony, I got back after four. You aren't going to let me sleep?" Sirius mumbled without opening his eyes. 

"Cheery this morning, I see," Remus smiled. "You best get out of your bad mood. I expect you to be a willing participant in my party plans."

"If you don't let me sleep, you won't live to see your birthday," Sirius finally opened his bleary eyes but only to glare at Remus. 

"Oh, you're awake, brilliant!" Remus said. "Now we can properly discuss my party."

"I'm tired, Remus," Sirius whined. 

"Are you?" Remus said heavily taking his hand and rubbing it up Sirius's long bare legs. "Not too tired, I bet." He smiled wolfishly at his lover. 

"God," Sirius breathed. "God, I want to be in you."

"How much?" Remus said as his hands began stroking the hardening cock. "What will you do?"

"My balls already ache. Please."

"Tell me," Remus commanded.

"I'll do anything," Sirius proclaimed as Remus lowered his head, giving Sirius's hard prick a teasing lick.

***

 

Those words echoed back to Sirius the next night as he lay naked waiting for Remus. His wand was within view but out of reach, not that it mattered as his hands were securely tied to the headboard. His legs were free but he hadn't ever learned to cast spells with his feet so they were of little use. 

Remus walked into the room wearing only his pants and carrying what looked like a small can of paint and a paintbrush.

"Are you going to make naughty pieces of art for me to look at?" Sirius smiled.

"No, it's my birthday not yours," Remus said putting the can down on the bedside table. He leaned over Sirius giving him a long, slow kiss. 

"A kiss like that and I'm all tied up; are you sure it isn't my birthday?" Sirius said arching his head for another kiss as Remus moved his away. "Oh, come on. Aren't you at least going to kiss me?" Sirius demanded.

"Shhh," Remus leaned back down kissing his forehead. "I'm going to do far more than that." 

Remus reached for the canister he'd placed on the table and held it up in front of Sirius. He then pulled the brush out, letting the dark, rich, velvety chocolate slowly cascade from the end of the brush down into the can. 

"Moony, you know how ticklish I am." 

"You are being a very pushy bottom. The birthday boy is in charge tonight."

"Don't talk in the third person." Sirius said with irritation, trying to grasp for any sort of control. 

"When you are spying or hiding I have seen you as motionless as even the sturdiest tree on a windless day," Remus countered. He then moved down Sirius's belly to his already hard prick giving it a small kiss. "You can hold still for me on my birthday." Sirius didn’t answer but let out a long slow breath as a sign of willingness. 

Remus raised the brush from the pot and made two quick strokes above Sirius's upper lip. The chocolate was warm and its rich scent filled Sirius's nose. 

"There's a moustache," Remus said then made a couple small strokes to Sirius's chin, "and now a goatee. See how easy this is?" 

"You tied me up to do that?" Sirius couldn't help but bristle. 

"No, to do this," Remus then ever so slowly ran is tongue on Sirius's skin; first through the 'moustache' then swirling his tongue over Sirius's 'goatee' covered chin. 

"I want a taste," Sirius pleaded with a shaky voice. Remus obliged him, sliding his tongue into Sirius's open mouth. Sirius's sucked chocolate from his lover's tongue, feeling the silky texture contrasted with the roughness of the strong muscle. Delicious.

All too quickly Remus pulled back, apparently intent on continuing his art. Sirius had to give him some sort of credit for his restraint; he could clearly see his prick stretching the fabric of his pants, aching to be released from the confines of the material. 

Remus then brushed a small bit of smooth liquid into the hollow of Sirius's neck. As quickly as he brushed it on, he licked it away. He then painted one line on Sirius's left arm followed by another on his right. It tickled a bit and Sirius's couldn't help but wiggle as much as the restraints would allow. He let out a slow calming breath as Remus began to once again lave the chocolate away. 

"You are being so very good," Remus said as the gold in his eyes sparkled in the torch light. "Let's try this." He then stood of the bed removing his pants quickly. The long hard length teased Sirius as it strained and bobbed right in his line of sight. Remus then got back on the bed and straddled Sirius. Sirius groaned in pleasure pushing up against him desperate for friction. 

"Not yet," Remus said moving off him and Sirius whimpered. He swirled the brush in the chocolate while eying Sirius's prostrate form for a moment. He then began to make long, slow passes with the brush. First down the center of Sirius's chest, between his pecs, down his sternum, finishing with a small circle around his navel. Sirius's stomach flexed and his skin broke out with goose flesh at the sensations. Dipping the brush back in, he traced a curved line under each muscle of the smooth chest. 

Sirius held still for each pass of the silky brush. Remus looked up at him; raising his brows as if to question him. 

Sirius smiled one of his most seductive smiles and said, "It will be my birthday one day, too." 

"I know. But this will have been worth anything you can dream of," Remus replied, continuing to his work. He then traced each and every one of Sirius's ribs making Sirius's breath come out in sharp gasps. 

"God, Moony!" Sirius gasped as he continued his brush strokes. "How long are you going to do that?"

"I'm stopping," Remus said putting down the container of chocolate. "For now. I need to taste you," he said darkly and began to run his lips and tongue deliberately up each trail of chocolate he'd so carefully applied. 

Sirius pulled hard at his restraints, gasping, wanting to grab hold of Remus's hair as the man licked him clean. Unable to break free but aching to move, he placed his feet flat on the bed and arched into every pass of Remus's mouth. 

"God, fuck - now." 

"I think you meant 'Remus fuck now'," Remus said raising his head for a moment. "Don't worry; it will happen." He lowered his head back down, licking slowly with his tongue and pressing into Sirius's flesh with his hands. After cleaning off what Sirius had to assume was every last drop, Remus finally moved to his nipples. He licked and bit each one with slow easy patience until the pebbled skin was tight and sore.

"Please, no more! I want to touch you, to rub my hands over your body," Sirius pleaded desperately.

"Promise to be good and let me finish all I wanted to do?" Remus looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, yes, anything. I promise."

He shouldn't have promised because Remus was far from done. He painted over every body part, every single muscle on the front of Sirius's body. Then he laved all of the chocolate off with his tongue. 

Time seemed to warp for Sirius: speeding with pleasure and slowing with the agony of waiting, wanting more. Before he knew it he was on all fours, pleading and begging to be taken as Remus licked every drop of bittersweet delight from Sirius's trembling body. 

"Mooooony," was all he could whine now, he wanted it so bad. He had never in is life experienced the acute ache in his balls that managed to spread through his entire body. 

_Finally_ Remus made a slow pass with the brush down Sirius's tail bone to his opening. He then threw aside the brush and can, working his tongue with far more intensity than he had on any other part of Sirius's body. His tongue probed and tasted Sirius's entrance, giving him some solace that he would get relief shortly. That Remus would relieve his ache and thrust into him deeply, roughly as soon as he was stretched enough. 

"Yes. Thank you! Remus!" Sirius was reduced to mumbling as Remus _finally_ entered him, until his mumblings changed to groans of pleasure.

"You were good," Remus purred into Sirius's ear. "You could have been better though." He thrust in hard to punctuate his point. 

"I gave you everything you wanted," Sirius growled, pushing back to meet Remus's thrusts. "Covered in this sticky chocolate, I waited and waited for you. My balls are about to explode."

"It's not worth it now?" Remus replied, moving in the way that reduced Sirius to the most minimal of coherent thought, barely touching his prostate, teasing him.

"I want to come," Sirius yelled, wanting to reach for his aching prick but Remus's full weight on him made it impossible to lift his hands off the bed.

"So pushy. It's like the whipped cream on top of this sundae," Remus said reaching his hand around and touching Sirius's cock with only the swipe of one finger. 

"Please, more," Sirius panted, the burning desire to come engulfing his body. Remus gripped his straining prick and with one, two, three, fo- Sirius came. 

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He came and came, spilling himself everywhere: in Remus's hand, on the chocolate stained sheets, even his stomach already sticky from chocolate and sweat. His body, revelling in his release, clenched around Remus's prick, his come filling Sirius's arse. 

Falling onto the bed, Remus pulled Sirius to him and kissed him lightly on his ear. "Was it a good birthday?"

"The best," Remus replied glowing. 

"Remember it because it won't be happening again," Sirius warned. 

"Won't it?" Remus said, wrinkling his brow as he looked at Sirius. 

"It wasn't horrible-" Sirius began but Remus interrupted with the accusation.

"You liked it." 

"It only ticked a bit-" Sirius shrugged and Remus interrupted again. 

"You enjoyed it."

"I always enjoy sex," Sirius said then he decided he should be a bit nicer. "I did like how your tongue felt."

"You _loved_ it," Remus beamed. 

"Of course," Sirius smiled. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
